marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nova Corps (Earth-616)
| Status = Defunct | Alignment = Good | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Currently Corps starship Resolute Duty, formerly Xandar, Andromeda Galaxy and Nu-Xandar | TeamLeaders = formerly Commander/Prime Commandant Richard Rider (Nova Centurion Prime), Nova-Prime (Rhomann Dey) | CurrentMembers = Supernovas Sam Alexander | FormerMembers = | Allies = Guardians of the Galaxy, Quasar, Project Pegasus, Kree Empire | Enemies = Skrulls, Annihilus, Revengers | Origin = A former space militia expanded into a intergalactic law enforcement and peace keeping organization. | PlaceOfFormation = Xandar; New incarnation: Earth | PlaceOfDefunction = Xandar; New incarnation still active | Creators = Marv Wolfman; John Buscema | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 #205 | Last = Thanos Imperative Vol 1 #6 | HistoryText = Originally, the Nova Corps was Xandar's space militia and exploration division. It consisted of over 500 soldiers ranging in rank from Corpsman up to Centurion and its leader, Centurion Nova Prime. The Corps also had a regiment of Syfon Warriors, of which Powerhouse was one. After the reformation of Xandar, the Nova Corps expanded its protective range to include the entire Andromeda Galaxy and Earth. They are also known as the Xandarian StarCorps. Queen Adora (in the role of Prime Commandant) has ultimate authority of the Nova Corps. The source the Corps' power is called the Nova Force. This is a nearly limitless energy field generated by the a living supercomputer called the Xandarian Worldmind. The energy is then transmitted into the centurions at varying levels depending on their rank. The Worldmind contains the entire record of Xandarian history and civilization. A number of notable individuals were once members of the Corp such as former heralds of Galactus Firelord and the Air-Walker to name two. Recently the Nova Corps were assembled to face an unknown threat that had crossed the Kyln. Unfortunately, during the briefing, the Corps were taken by surprise by the attackers. Despite the fact that the every officer was granted full power by the Worldmind and their strong resistance, the entire Corps was decimated and in the ensuing destruction, Xandar was laid to waste. However, Richard Rider managed to survive and while looking for survivors, came upon the then-offline Xandarian Worldmind. The supercomputer told the last Centurion that if he died, all Xandarian culture and the entire Nova Force would be lost. Reluctantly, Rider let the Worldmind reside in him until it could find a new world to inhabit. During the Secret Invasion, a new Nova Corps appeared to assist Richard Rider in his defense of the Project Pegasus facility. The Worldmind had recruited them, having taken control of Rider's body while he was sleeping. Unfortunately, Worldmind began a mass recruiting drive, which Rider opposed, fearing of what could happen if they send untrained Novas into battle. Also, he had lobotomized Ego the Living Planet as a base for Nu-Xandar. When the Worldmind asked that Rider download the Nova Force into Nu Xandar, he hesitated. Worldmind, claiming that the Nova Force has taken its toll on Richards sanity, ordered the Corps to restrain him. Forcefully removing the Nova Force, Worldmind "deselects" Richard and returns him to Earth without his powers. Rider, with the help of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., learn that Worldmind was using a form of mind control, through use of subliminal messages and endorphins, to control the Corps and make them not want to leave. When a war ignites between the Kree-led Inhumans and the Shi'ar, the Nova Corps stepped in to stop it. Unfortunately, they take massive casualties and the new Nova Prime, Malik Tarcel, was captured by the Shi'ar Imperial Guard. Richard Rider, who was stripped of his status by Worldmind, reclaimed the title of Nova Prime and decided to train the Corps as a probationary group. When Rider charged the entire Nova Force in order to stop Thanos and subsequently went missing, the corps was left powerless and presumably disbanded. However, there was still hope in the form of former Black Nova Jesse Alexander's son Sam Alexander. Supernovas Thought to be a covert black ops division within the police force, the Supernovas, or Black Novas, were in actuality an independent organization comprised of thieves and killers. They are named the Black Novas after their black helmets, which are designed to harness the full power of the Nova Force, as opposed to the traditional 'Gold Domes' (regular Novas, due to their gold helmets), which only grant partial access to the Nova Force based on rank. Sam Alexander is the only Supernova left. Ranks Rank: Centurion Affiliation: Nova Corps Powers: Centurions are the top tier of the Nova Corps. It is from the Centurions that the Centurion Nova Prime is normally selected. Extreme circumstances allow the Prime to circumvent the standard procedure. Their powers are the same as a Centurion Nova Prime with the exception of energy absorption, the gravimetric pulse and the electromagnetic static burst. Centurions can command standard starships and are trained to be exceptional fighters and pilots. A Centurion can lift approximately 20 tons. Rank: Denarian Affiliation: Nova Corps Powers: Denarians are the middle tier of the Nova Corps. Denarians have access to approximately 75% of the Nova Force compared to a Centurion. They are limited to flight, speed, strength and invulnerability. A Denarian can lift approximately 15 tons. Rank: Millennian Affiliation: Nova Corps Powers: Millennians have access to approximately 50% of the Nova Force compared to a Centurion. They cannot fly on their own but can use the Corps' one-man sky flyers. Millennians can lift approximately 10 tons and have limited invulnerability. They also have small photon blasters in the armbands of their uniform. Rank: Corpsman Affiliation: Nova Corps Powers: Corpsman is the entry level to the Nova Corps. Graduates from the Space Academy apply to the Corps upon graduation. They have access to approximately 25% of the Nova Force compared to a Centurion. They can lift approximately 5 tons with very limited invulnerability. They also have small photon blasters in the armbands of their uniform. Rank: Syfon Warrior Affiliation: Nova Corps - Syfon Warrior Division Powers: Syfon Warriors have limited access to the Nova Force. They are limited to super strength (lifting capability of 1 ton) and energy absorption. Their strength can be magnified fifty fold by siphoning a great deal of energy from any power souce, including other living beings. Syfons are extremely gifted and highly trained pilots. Syfon training is mandatory to becoming a Centurion Nova Prime. | Equipment = * Uniforms: Made of unidentified materials that were highly resistant to damage, heat and cold including the extremes of outer space. The helmets contain advanced circuitry which enables Centurions to monitor and make radio transmissions. The helmets also include a malleable Xandarian alloy which could lower to cover the face by cybernetic command or via sensors in the uniform which could sense changes in pressure and atmosphere and activate automatically. Once activated, the uniform becomes airtight and the helmet connects to an oxygen supply concealed within the uniform which could last up to 6 hours. A centurions helmet also provides access to the Nova Prime spaceship and could see through its cloaking shield. When removed, the helmet would collapse into a cloth-like material. * Weapons: As mentioned above lower ranked Centurions have photon blasters in the armbands of their uniform. Other Xandarian weapons as needed. * Transportation: Flight under own power. Xandarian Starcruisers. Also one-man sky flyers. * Other Devices: Xandarian equipment as needed. * Source of Paraphernalia: All equipment and vehicles are of Xandarian design and manufacture. | Transportation = see Equipment | Weapons = see Equipment | Notes = *The strength levels and Nova Force proportions of the Corps' various ranks are not levels officially recognized by Marvel. They are simply estimates. | Trivia = * The Corp imposes a strict dress code, as witnessed when Nova (Richard Rider) was ordered to change his uniform back to standard after he had altered it. | Links = * http://novaprimepage.com }}